Kiss me
by tswiftie11
Summary: What happens when Finn saves a human girl his age? I'm bad at summaries so yeah it's wayyy better than it sounds rated t just to be safe
1. My savior

**hai yall! So I have a few OCs so yeah**

**diana**

**she's a human like Finn and she's 15 years old has dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She wears a black tee shirt and jeans with a brown satchel every day. **

Kelli

**Diana's pet dog she talks and stretches like jake so basically it's kinda like Fiona and cake.**

* * *

Diana's POV

"aww come on pleeeaaassseee?" Kelli asked again. She was begging for a sasage. "No""don't make me do the face!""no" then she looked at me with puppy dog eyes "those don't work on me" I said plainly "dang it" a few minutes later I saw a strange net. I threw a stick in it and it triggered. It pulled up. I knew that was the ice king. Then all of a sudden I felt a gag in my mouth and rope around my arms. It was so hard to breath. Then suddenly my world went black. I woke up in what seemed to be minutes but was really hours. I was hanging over a pit of lava and was hanging by a rope. "HELP SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!" Thats just broken rule one of adventuring. Never yell pretend your dead. Great just great. We'll might as we'll scream my lungs out now and I'd rather die like this than die by age. Or get saved by a cute guy. "Kelli Kelli!" I yelled for my companion. No answer. "Kelli if you answer I'll give you a sasage!" Still no answer. Dang it! I'm just dangling here no one evil to "well we'll well if it isn't Diana." I stand corrected. Lemon grab. "if you don't join my kingdom I drop you.""never ID rather die here than live in your kingdom!" i yelled. "Fine have it your way!" He yelled. TheN pulled a lever which had a small knife start cutting the rope that I'm on. I was on the last strand and it got cut i felt myself flying through the air and someone or something caught me.

**Ohhh cliff hanger who do you think caught Her? Find out tomorrow! ? bye loves! ~ Amie **


	2. Disclaimer

Disclaimer I don't own adventure time


	3. Stranded

HEY GUYS AMIE HERE SO TODAY IM TYPING ON MY TABLET ANND BOLD ISNT WORKING SO ILL DO THE INTRO IN ALL CAPS! YAY! ㈶1DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME! ㈷7 WISH I DID! OK SO I GOT A SUGGESTION FOR SPELL CHECK AND A BETA READER WILL DO! THX FOR THAT! OK ON WITH THE STORY! DIANAS POV I braced myself for the burning heat and then felt a warm body. Then landed on the ground. "FINN YOUVE RUINED MY PLANS! ...AGAIN!" Lemon grab yelled. "You're plans are over lemon grab!" The boy er Finn yelled. "No there not! This is UNACCEPTABLE!" Lemon grab yelled. Then took a knife and stabbed him. I watched his blue shirt have a purple spot on it. I saw a sword in his bag and took it out." You've already killed my parents I won't let you kill him. "I said. He probably had a mom and dad who cared about him. "Ok you wanna challenge me?!""no I'm gonna KILL you!" I ran towards him with the sword. Took a swing almost hit him. Missed dang it! He swung at me and just cut my arm. My shirt now had a big red stain. I swing and hit I got him! "Owwwww! UNACCEPTABLE!" He screamed and fell to the ground. I picked Finns limp body up and got him out of the room. Then realized we were in a cave. Good thing I always carry white Bandage strips. I wrapped one around my arm. I lifted up his shirt and looked at the cut. Before my parents died they taught me first aid so I can make a disinfectant out of rocks, sand, and water. I crushed some rocks and added sand then put it in my hand found a little stream and got water. Applied it to his stomach. I saw his eyes flinch. He's waking up. I wrapped the bandages around him. "What happened?" He mumbled. "Lemon grab. He stabbed you" he tried to get up. But couldn't. He kept on trying but just couldn't. Should I leave him here. No that would be rude. He saved me. I'm staying. "Stop trying to get up it'll make the injury worse. His eyes widened. "Lemon Grab tried to kill me?!"" I mean you could say that but really he just got mad""we need to find a way out"" ok I'll look around if I find some thing I'll get you I can help you up if you want so you can look around.""yes please help me up! Girl no way am I sitting here.""ok ok" I pulled his arm and he winced and got up. "You go this way, I'll go that way." We went opposite directions. HEY GUYS THIS IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE SORRY IF THIS IS TOO MUCH BLOOD AND GUTS LET ME KNOW AND ILL TONE IT DOWN IM THINKING OF DOING ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT SO YEAH BYE BYE LOVES~ AMIE 


	4. Free!

HEY GUYS! It's the intro! Disclaimer: i do not own adventure time Let's begin Finns POV Ok we'll I'm look for a way out. Diana's kinda cute better than any girl I've ever met. We'll first she's human ,second it won't burn when we kiss,third she's not girly,she'll kill a demon if she could,man there's so many amazing things about her. She's also beautiful. Man am I gonna get teased by jake. ㈶7 My eyes darted around the cave I'm special and know how to find openings dad taught me. Found one! "HEY DIANA! I FOUND ONE""OK IM COMING" she yelled back. I can't wait to get out of this cave. My stomach hurts a lot right now but I don't show it. Diana finally came over. "Ok it's a little small but it's this way." I said. with that I crawled through the small opening. (It was about the size of an air conditioner vent k guys in case you were wondering) it hurt my stomach but I still didn't show any pain. "What are you a vampire?" Diana asked me."no why?""you're not feeling any pain on your stomach. ""That doesn't mean I'm a vampire""we'll when I was little my dad used to tell me stories about how he and mom saw stabbed vampires not feel a thing.""oh so where do you live""no where really I use a tent to camp every night. You live with you're family i guess?""no my parents died when I was an infant""aww I'm sorry""it's fine" I said not wanting to cry in front of washing the dad memories in my brain away."so who do you have for family?"" No body really.. Other Than my dog kellie but that's really it my parents died when I was eleven. I tried to save them but I almost got killed in the process. Ive missed ever sense.""aw I'm sorry Diana.""it's ok don't be sorry I wouldn't have met you if they didn't die" man is she optimistic. We finally got out;jake and kellie were waiting for us. "KELLIE OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU!" Diana yelled as she ran to Kellie to hug her then Kellie stretched almost as tall as her. "Hey bro!" Jake yelled then added "that your girlfriend?""no" I said flatly HEY GUYS! Sry I left off at an odd point I'm really tired and I got school in the morning so I'll add one maybe two more if I get five reviews! If I don't I'll add one more got it? Good. Hope ya like it! Btw Finn and jake might be a little off character because that's what works for the story. Ta ta lovelies!~Amie 


	5. a new home

A/N: HEY GUYS I'm on the tablet again! It's a little easier than the computer. So I might just do this can more people plz review! I know I'm not that good but just some constructive criticism? Please? Ok on with the show! - DIANA'S POV: As I ran back to Kellie, I took in deep gulps of the fresh, outside air. It stung my lungs but in a good way as they inflated and then deflated with the clean oxygen. Upon arriving, I was greeted by the girl, who looked beyond worried. She looked me over to make sure I was okay and then began to ask questions. "Where have you been?" She exclaimed, her voice raising several octaves as she clapped a hand on my shoulder. "You've been gone for days!" Man, was she serious? It was days! I must've been knocked out longer than I thought, because I thought only a few hours had passed since then. Shaking my head, I was about to answer when Kellie cut me off again, her worried nature melting away to one of pure excitement. "Though, while you were gone I met another dog! Named Jake!" She said in an excited squeak, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feel. "Okay...? So, this means?" I asked while rolling my wrist for her to continue, even though I already knew about Jake. "Explain, please." "He said he was best friends with a human!" She squealed in delight, taking both of my hands in her's. "Who do you think just ran out of there with me?" "Uhh, a candy man?" I joked, but didn't get a laugh from it. She pouted at my lame attempt at a pun and shook her head quickly. Her excitement did not ware off, even in the slightest as she continued on with her story. "No! That was Finn!" She gasped out, finally letting go of my hands and letting her excitement dub down a tad. "Finn?" I asked, testing the name on my tongue before searching for it in my memory. "The human!" That did it. Just that lone title added to the name reminded me just who this Finn guy was. "Oh! That Finn!" A face-palm was delivered shortly after this was spoke. "Duh!" I laughed again but then stopped and turned on my heels quickly. Why? Well, realized I still had said human's sword in my satchel still and would probably have to return it to him ASAP. I tapped quickly searched for him and when I found him I rushed over and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and rose an eyebrow. Quickly and nervously, I thrusted the sword into his arms and bowed my head. "Uh, here's your sword... I just used it to kill Lemon Garb." I stuttered out quickly, feeling my face turn pink from nervousness. Well, during my time being knocked out, I must've turned into a pretty loser or dreamer, because right now I felt as though I just blew my chances with him. You see, it's was very awkward for me to talk to a boy because I've haven't talked to a real one in a very long time. A real human that is! "Hey, Thanks!" He said, reaching his hand out for the sword. "Thought I lost it for a second there!" I felt my cheeks burn up as he took the sword from my hands and our fingers touched briefly. I felt a jolt of warmth run though my fingers where his had been. Then we made eye contact and when I smiled, he smiled. In that moment, I wish this could go on forever. Then it ended just as quickly as it had begun when both of us snapping back into realty. "So uh, Diana? I was wondering if you wanted to my tree house for the night." He said sweetly, swinging his sword around a few times before sticking the blade down in the ground. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! I just sort of assumed you-" "Sure! I... don't have anywhere to live anyways...I live in a tent actually." I said, my voice beginning with rapidly dying strength until it was nothing more than a whisper. I bowed my head again, wondering if I had said the right thing. Again, other than Kellie, I wasn't really good at or used to talking to actual people. I only looked up when Finn began to talk to me again. He sounded happy and kind, as usual of course. "Well, then live with us." He said, his words being the exact ones I thought nobody would say to me. "Oh no, I couldn't!" I replied, trying to put him to the test to see if his words were truthful. "Yeah! I insist on it, bro." He said, his gapped smile widening a bit as he leaned on his sword. "No, I couldn't " I said sweetly, casually waving him away. "I don't want to be a burden." "Please?" He said in a silly voice, wiggling his eyebrows. "You won't be a burden. I promise, and we can play BMO whenever you want if you stay." "Okay!" I said with a loud laugh at his silliness. "Okay, fine." "Yes!" He said, flinging himself off of his sword and into the grass below. "Finally! A roomie who isn't Jake!" Of course he was joking, I could tell by the way he said it. With a soft smile, I laid down next to him in the grass and we laughed with each other. Finally, for once things were starting to look up. Now if only they would stay that way! - HEY GUYS Sorry it was kind of short but in really tired and don't want to make too many mistakes! Night 


	6. Dream

HEY GUYS it's the intro cha-cha! But anyways another day brings another chapter! Disclaimer : I do not own adventure time. On with the show! - DIANA'S POV: I was so excited to be living with my crush! It took every ounce of willpower I had to keep from squealing as we walked side by side to his treehouse. When we got there, I felt my eyes practically budge out of my head at the sight of the treehouse. It was so freaking huge! I found myself just standing there, my mouth gaping open like a land bound fish. Finn must've noticed my excitement, because he laughed a moment later and patted my shoulder. "Cool, right?" He said, proudly beaming at the place he called home. "It's amazing!" I gasped, my voice coming out louder than I wanted it. "You really think so?" Finn humphed, stamping his hands on his hips and turning proudly back to the tree house once again. "I think its amazing to." I laughed softly at the comment as Finn walked over to the door and opened it. We all walked inside and were greeted by the tons and tons of treasure that made up the living room, and when I say 'made up' I mean it was made up of it. The room was full of stuff, ranging from simple gold coins to several swords made out of some kind of animal! Going through it all would half to wait though, mainly because Finn wasn't done giving us the grand tour of the house. He gestured to the ladder and then climbed it. I followed him and soon found that it led up to the second floor which had the kitchen and sitting room. Not as impressive as the first room, but I didn't have much time to study this room either because Finn wanted to show us the bedrooms. For some reason he seemed to take the most pride out of this one. "So, these are our beds." He said, gesturing to the wide expanse of room. "Ok." I said, and was about to make another comment when I was cut off. "Where do we sleep?" Kellie asked, rudely cutting in, to which I gave her a warning glare. "On the couch" Finn answered, completely unaffected by the rude interruption. "Its a pull out one though, so its just as nice as a bed, I guess." "Okey dokey, thanks for letting us stay." I said, smiling sweetly as I did. "No problem. Welp, enjoy your stay." Finn said, not really sure of what else to say at this point. It was pretty late by this point, so Finn and I got into our PJs shortly after out tour. I just had a white T-shirt and black pants that I brought with in my satchel and Finn was wearing an orange like caterpillar, cocoon type outfit with a zipper going down the front. I had to admit, even for a strange looking outfit, his was pretty adorable. Not that I would ever admit that out loud though. "We'll, I'mma go to sleep. Night Finn." I said, laying down on the couch and trying to get some sleep. It wasn't the most comfortable couch, but it was WAY comfier than the ground. With a loud and long yawn, I snuggled against the cloth padding of the couch and began to slip into sleep. A very deep sleep. A very deep, kind of weird, uncomfortable sleep. - Darkness was all around me when I woke up. I thought for a minute that my eyes were just closed, but when I opened them, I found the same darkness. The comfy couch that used to be benethe me was no longer there. I was now sitting on the cold, hard floor of God only knows where. "Hello, where am I?" I called out, finding myself in a very cold and dark room. Sitting up, I knew that this was not the place I had fallen asleep at. Frowning, I got to my feet and tried to call out again, but suddenly found my voice stuck in my throat like a lump of chunky peanut butter. Swallowing several times, I tried again. This time, instead of my voice coming out, another did. "You're dead." A mysterious voice said, drifting away on a cool breeze. "What? No, I'm not. I'm just sleeping!" I shouted back, finally finding my voice again. "No!" The voice came back like a crack of lightning, sending me hurtling towards the hard ground. "Yes! I am at the tree house fast asleep!" I shot back angrily, stumbling back to my feet. "No!" The same voice boomed, this time louder and harsher. "Is that all you know how to say!?" I shot back, standing my ground this time, and quickly searching my satchel for a sword. "And I'm still alive!" Luckily this was just a dream so I found one instantly and raised it high above my head, preparing to strike. "Yes," The voice crocked suddenly, followed by its seemingly signature, "No!" "Ha! Gottcha!" I said as I tried to find him or her. "You said something else this time." "Foolish girl! I-" This time, it was the voice's turn to get cut off. "Diana! Wake up" I heard someone say, and knew that my dream was soon ending. "Time for me to go." I teased the voice. "See yeah. Not!" - A sudden rush of sunlight nearly blinded my eyes, which by now were accustomed to the darkness that had been the dream. Sitting up, I rubbed the remaining sleep from my eyes, and then looked around the room. I was back in the treehouse, back on the couch, and this time Kellie was at my side. She had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently. "H-huh?" I stuttered, rubbing my eye again. "Morning." She said bluntly, gesturing to the clock on the wall. "Morning?" I said to Kellie, turning to see that the clock read 6:30 AM . "Ugh! Its only 6! Why'd ya wake me up so early?" "Breakfast." Kellie said, making it seem like one word responses were here thing today. "OK." I mutter, sleepily swinging my legs over the side of the bed and attempting to stand. Kellie rose an eyebrow as she watched me sway back and forth tiredly. Walking over to me, she put a hand on my shoulder to straighten me and then began to look concerned. "Hun? Are you okay? You look awful." She said, using her free hand to feel my forehead for signs of a fever. "Wah? Yeah, I'm fine." I said, only half lying. "Just had the weirdest dream last night." "Well, you can tell us all at breakfast. So hop to it and get dress." She said, leaving the room suddenly. And leaving me behind to think of what it all could have meant. - HEY GUYS Sry if this chapter was boring but I had to have a filler. ㈶2 sry I try my best. So yeah. 


	7. morning

A/N: Hey guys! So next chapter… Chapter 6 hope you enjoy!

-

DIANA'S POV:

Kellie rose an eyebrow as she watched me sway back and forth tiredly. Walking over to me, she put a hand on my shoulder to straighten me and then began to look concerned. She seemed a bit weirded out by my random swaying but she should've known that I would be like this after spending the night in a new location.

"Hun? Are you okay?" She said, using her free hand to feel my forehead for signs of a fever. "You look awful. Kinda pale even."

"Wah? Yeah, I'm fine." I said, only half lying. "I just had the weirdest dream last night."

"Well, you can tell us all at breakfast. So hop to it and get dress." She said, leaving the room suddenly but then returning quickly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Look, I'm fine. Just a little tired" I said again, a bit of forcefulness to my voice this time.

"Okay, if you really mean it." Kellie said before zipping off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I really mean it!" I called after her, though I really felt a little off balance.

I swear, that's a normal thing that normally happens when I tired, so with a roll of the eyes I went down to the breakfast table and quickly swiped a bagel and a bit of buttermilk and then it was off to get dressed. It was going to be hot out today, so I dressed lightly in a plain tank-top and a pair of shorts. By the time I finished with this and got downstairs, my trio of friends had already gone off to start their own days. I didn't know what their plans were, but I did know mine. Today I'm going to visit one of my friends. So I wrote a note saying that I'm leaving and left it on the table.

It read:

'Dear Finn, Jake, and Kellie,

I'm going to visit one of my friends today, so don't look for me! Bye!

Signed your friend,

-Diana.'

I signed it quickly with a little heart added, and then I walked out the door and shut it behind me. Today, I was heading to Marceline the Vampire Queen's house. Or rather her home away from home away from home, away fr- Well you get the picture. This place is actually in the Nightosphere (despite Marcy saying that she doesn't want to be there, she does stay there every once in a while). Anyhow, I met her a while ago (another story for another day) and this will be the first time in a while that I visit her, which reminds me; I wonder if Finn and Jake know her. I wonder if Jakes hates, or is at least scared of her like Kellie is for no reason at all.

It would be kind of funny if they did both fear her, but I think they are way to different to have the same fears. Oh well, I know that's Kellie for you. She likes any body and everybody, but when it comes to my friends, she just hates them. It's so lame, but that's why I didn't bring her with. Finally, I got the right location, I picked out a stray piece of charcoal from my pocket (Never know when you'll need a piece of charcoal) and drew a funny face on the flat surface of a tree.

You remember that bit of buttermilk I had? Well, I took it with me and tossed it against the drawing as it broke open. Heres the drill, you do this in that order and then you say some sorta ancient spell and the portal to the Nightosphere will open. Inside was a pinish red painted house which I knew belonged to Marceline. Stepping inside the portal, I went straight up to the house and knocked on the door. Seconds later, the door flew opened.

"Hey! Dia!" The Vampire teen greeted as she leaned against the door. "Whats up girl? I haven't seen you in a hella fortnight!"

"Hey, Marcy!" I exclaimed, hugging the woman tightly. "I know, its been forever, but I needed to talk to you."

Marceline's face suddenly wavered a bit. She could probably sense something about me that I couldn't and within seconds she pulled me into the house and lead me over to the lead hard couch.

"Well, sit down and talk to me." She said, tossing a set of fluffy looking pillows onto the couch and then patting them.

I smiled softly and took the invite. Sitting on the couch, I found that the pillows did make it nice and comfy for me. Looking up at her, I sighed and tried to think back to that weird dream I had.

"So, I had this weird dream, right?"

-

— HEY guys sorry it took so long to update and I also made this chapter REALLY short I'm not feeling too we'll so yeah oh and next chapter won't be posted till I get at least 10 reviews!


End file.
